(Sweet) Dreams
by intern.at.german.chapterhouse
Summary: Dreams show us what we want. What we fear. What we have to work for to achieve. And what we can never have.
1. Dean

Dean fell asleep at the kitchen table. He'd been researching late at night, a cup of coffee next to his laptop, a bag of ice on the other side. His arm still ached after a werewolf had thrown him across the room into a drywall.

 _He finds himself in the Impala, driving down the street in Kansas their house is in. He can see it, a few houses down. He knows his mom is in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Sammy wanted to help her, but watching Dean's driving lessons is far more interesting, so now he's sitting in the back seat, begging to be allowed to drive too.  
_ _But John, who's riding shotgun, somethin very unfamiliar for both him and Dean, keeps shaking his head. Sam is just too young, barely 12 years old.  
Dean has been pestering is parents for months. He wanted to learn how to drive. He wanted to learn how to drive the Impala, the car John had promised he'd get on his 18th birthday.  
So there they are, driving down the road, John pointing out street signs and telling Dean when to slow down, when to set the turn signal.  
His father points at a car parked at the side of the road, he wants to know why that could be a hazard. Sammy answers before Dean gets the chance.  
Yeah, a kid could come running from behind the car, right onto the street, so Dean has to watch out.  
But Dean feels confident. He knows the car, he's been helping to fix smaller stuff for years now, he's been driving a couple of times before. So he reaches out for the radio and turns it on, pushing the cassette, which was almost pushed in completely, all the way in and ACDC starts playing. Sammy groans, he hates this kind of music.  
But Dean just turns up the volume, singing at the top of his lungs.  
Until John gives him a stern look and turns it back down, the song barely audible. He tells Dean to focus on driving.  
They pass by the house and Dean looks at it in the rear view mirror, when suddenly a loud sound seems to come from everywhere.  
_

Dean lifted his head, groaning. Sammy was sitting at the table across from him, a book lying between them, Sam must have let it fall down on the wooden surface, which woke up Dean.  
"Bitch." Dean took a sip of his coffee. It was cold.  
"Jerk."  
The older Winchester smiled. Whatever it was his brother came to tell him about, no matter how much it might suck, at least he wasn't in the back seat of the Impala, complaining about Dean's sucky driving skills. It's not perfect, not at all. But it's okay.


	2. Sam

When Sam closed his eyes he was laying on the back seat of the Impala, his usual spot when they were out on a hunt and couldn't find a decent motel at night. He was almost too tall for the car, his legs bent in awkward angles to fit on the leather seat. But he was used to it, from the time before they moved into the bunker, when nights like this one were the status quo.  
He fell asleep within minutes, the sound of Dean's breathing and the occasional snore lulling him into a deep slumber.  
He dreamt the same dream he had been dreaming for years, not all the time but every week or so it came back to him, always the same thing.

 _Sam stops the car in front of his childhood home and opens his door. He's out and on the other side of the car before Jess has even unbuckled her seat belt and opens the door for her. She takes his hand, gets out and then puts both her arms around his neck. Dean always teases them when they kiss in front of him so she steals a last kiss before they walk up to the door. They're holding hands while Sam rings the bell, he can feel the small golden wedding band on her finger and smiles. The sun shines brightly, the birds sing and Sam couldn't be happier._  
 _Dean opens the door and hugs his little brother. Jess gets drawn into a bear hug too until she can barely breathe and claps on Dean's back to let her go. All three of them laugh as they walk into the living room._  
 _Mary gets up from the couch she's been sitting on and hugs her younger son and his wife._  
 _John on the other hand doesn't get up, he simply raises his hand as a greeting and smiles at them. When Mary sees that her husband's hand is covered in motor oil she sends him to the bathroom, laughing about how dirty he always is after work at the garage. Dean, who works there too, looks down at his hands to check if they're greasy too and then follows his father, Sam and Jess laughing at him._  
 _The two of them sit down on the couch opposite of the one Mary sits back down on. There's pie on the table, of course there is. Sam leans in to eat a slice, his mom's pie is too good and he's too hungry, since he hasn't eaten since they left California, to complain about how unhealthy pie is._  
 _Before he can take a bite Dean comes back from the bathroom and claps him on the shoulder, "Dude! Wake up, Sam!"_

Sam startled awake, wiping the dream out of his eyes.  
"What?"  
"There's been another death, they just called it in over the radio."  
So while he got out of the car, stretched, and got back into the Impala in the seat next to his brother's, Sam smiled. He loves the dream, although it always leaves him a little sadder than before.  
But another day in the Winchesters' life just started, at 3am, on a back road somewhere in Maine, far away from Kansas, far away from the normal life he keeps dreaming about.


End file.
